1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to heavy bags used in boxing and the martial arts, and for other athletic purposes, and in particular for a mounting and dampening system for a heavy bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain punching bags are known as heavy bags and are used in boxing, martial arts, and other athletic activities. The most common heavy bag is generally cylindrical in shape and up to six feet in length. It is filled with stuffing material, most commonly in the form of cut up rags, which are densely stuffed into the outer liner. However, the bag may sometimes be filled with sand, liquid gel, foam, or any other suitable energy absorbing material. Thus the heavy bag is of significant weight.
Since the heavy bag is subjected to repeated blows not only by the hands, but also by the feet, knees, and other body portions utilized by boxers, martial artists, and extreme sports athletes, the heavy bag experiences significant stress, as does its mounting structure. The heavy bag is normally hung vertically, and vibrations from its being struck can be transmitted upwardly through its support to its mount and into support structure and beyond.
The heavy bag is typically mounted from horizontal or vertical surfaces comprised of steel, wood or other structural members to insure that it can support its weight and absorb the stresses from use without tearing loose from its mount.
Many athletes, both amateur and professional, who practice boxing, martial arts, or other athletic activity which may involve the use of the heavy bag, would like the option of installing a heavy bag in their residences so that they could practice their athletic activity without the need to travel to a gym or other athletic facility. The mounting of such a heavy bag in a standard residential structure presents difficulties because of the stresses involved and the potential need to modify structural elements causing damage to a finished ceiling, support beam, or the like, which would likely be anticipated.
Applicant's mount and dampening assembly allows for the mounting and installation of a heavy bag in a gym, training facility, or residential dwelling in a secure manner which allows for an individual to practice all of the athletic uses associated with the heavy bag without subjecting support structure to undue forces.
The system also minimizes and mitigates shock, motion and vibration from heavy bag resulting in a substantial reduction in forces that might otherwise transmit into the structure and disturb individuals in adjacent rooms or in the same or adjacent structures. The system also relieves stresses on the bag which prevent accelerated wear, tear, and bag settling, as well as reducing wear and tear on joints of the hands, wrists, and feet of the user.